


Poison. Sickness and Searching. Oh My

by SpiritofSands



Series: Inknatural [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader is dying, Reader is sick, Sammy has a split personality, Sammy is obsessed with you, Sex, Torture, ink reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: Sammy prided in his music, so to find out you had ink poisoning, despite being made of ink. puts him in a dilemma.Only, this was reflection to what really lay beneath the water.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Series: Inknatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088618
Kudos: 14





	1. Dedication. Even if it hurts.

Music was his life, his world. It always had been. The papers would be passed on to others and he would conduct them, bring his pieces to life for the big screen. Sure it might be for a children's cartoon show, but it was still something.  
What frustrated him though, was that none of the workers seemed as enthusiastic as he did. Sure he was always a grouch, but it was very clear that he took his work seriously. Did they not know how much effort he put into these pieces? How much his heart and soul practically bled from the ink onto paper just to make these images come to life?  
No. They didn't. Oh they complemented him sure, but it was fake. It always was. And he hated it with a similar passion he had for his music.  
Until he met. You. The second living ink creature to have ever crawled from its inky womb.  
And for a creature that didn't have a perfect look. You were very good at faking it not getting to you. And it frustrated him to no end on why you would cover it up just so you could talk to other people. You didn't need them, they never gave you the time of day unless it was to talk to him about something.  
But for him? Give him the time and location and he'll be coming for you no matter what he was in the middle of doing. You could handle him better than anyone else, and he liked it. He even loved your dark sense of humour most of all. But he never said it to your face.  
And then you got ink poisoning, the studio had a bad batch of ink and when you took a dive in the pipes, you were too late to realise the mistake. Thankfully with you already being a creature of ink, it just made you sick. Unfortunately because the ink was still bad, you had to stay out of the pipes until they were cleaned properly. This would lead you to heaving and throwing up where ever you went, forcing poor Wally to clean up after you. So you got into the habit of carrying a bucket with you, threw up until it was full, then leave it in a corner and take the clean one next to it. It certainly made Wally's job easier.  
You stayed away from everyone once you realised it was starting to become a distraction for them. He had no idea where you went though. He only found out about this by the note you left for everyone. Basically an apology for annoying everyone and that you were going to hide further in the studio until the sickness past.   
And it frustrated him as to why you hadn't come to him, why did you avoid him like everyone else? Sure you would have distracted him, but he wouldn't have cared. Much.  
A part of him really hoped you were okay. He didn't like the idea of you being alone with no one to take care of you.  
 **So why don't we? Why don't we go find them? Why don't we serve them? I'm sure they would reward us for our dedication.**  
 _How about because we have these songs to sort out before Joey shreds our asses._  
 **So? We could just take them down below the studio, unnoticed. Alone. In the quiet with our lovely muse.**  
Sammy felt the impulse to find you. To make sure you were alright and unharmed. But he resisted. With difficulty. He couldn't do with the distractions for now. He would wait for the week end. If he could get these songs done before the weekend came up, and you were still not here. Then he would go find you.  
You didn't ask to get sick. And you most certainly didn't deserve to suffer alone.

You could feel the ink swirling in your gut, crawling up and wanting to escape from your mouth again. The urge to open it and dry heave was becoming an impulse now.   
Now you were beginning to understand how humans suffered. This was terrible.  
It was worse when you heard people talking about you behind your back. You were distracting them for their work, they even mentioned Sammy being more annoyed than usual. It broke your heart to think you were annoying him with your sickness.  
So you hid away from them, down below the studios depths, to a little place that was made of wood, a river that had no fish. Just an abandoned town.  
Sammy would have loved this place. He always did love the quiet. At least you wouldn't be bothering him as well. Hell just thinking about the guy was enough to make your cold body feel a warmth you never thought existed. You just wanted to drag him down here, into the silence, hold onto him and never let go. But you always resisted. You didn't want him to hate you. No matter what the ink said.  
In fact if you did bring Sammy here, then how the hell were you going to bring him? He couldn't travel through ink and by the time he got here he would have to go back. So that was a complete bust.  
Feeling the sickness crawling up your throat, you ran towards the river and allowed ink to explode out of your mouth. You really couldn't wait for this sickness to leave. You didn't want to be stuck in the silence for long. You wanted the music. And you didn't dare create any in case you messed it up. Not that you would be able to anyway. The ink wouldn't listen.  
It was even harder to hold the form that kept your disfigured face 'off stage' so to speak.  
Ah well, at least down here, you could save all your energy in speeding up our recovery. And when it was all over. You could see Sammy again.  
You really did like that music man. Your little sanity in this nightmare.


	2. A Bean Pole, a Monster and a Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy thought it was just a simple sickness. He wished he was right.

Sammy didn't know how he managed it, but he succeeded to get the music done before his deadline. He was really twitchy when he got the band to start. He had to stop 3 times before it was done right.  
After that, he stayed silent and ran out the door. His dark and twisted side of the mind was driving him crazy, his body felt like it was on autopilot. He needed to find you. He needed to find his little sheep.   
No, his friend. You were his friend, it didn't matter whether he was obsessed with the supernatural or not.  
You were his friend, the only one you could turn to when you needed solace or comfort. Even if it was just sitting in a room not talking to each other. He was the only one who could keep you on the straight line and show you that looks didn't mean anything when it came to being around those you care about. At least until you started hiding your face behind a mask.  
How selfish of him to focus more on his work more than your own health. His little sheep needed a Shephard. And he was going to do his damnest to make sure you had one as you went through this sickness.  
"Sammy, where are you going?" it sounded like Joey.  
"Off to find a sick creature" Sammy replied as he made his way towards the elevator.  
"Why should you? It's made of ink, it'll be fine" definatly Joey, he was the only one who didn't care about other people's health.  
"This ink creature doesn't know how to take care of themselves, and last I checked, I was their baby sister, so if not me, then who else to find them?" just the thought of someone else looking for you, comforting you, made him mad and want to chop them into pieces. But he pushed it back immediately, this wasn't going to help find you.  
"You still have a job to do"  
"Already finished it, and I am going to find them Drew, other wise you can stick my contract up your ass" with that, he entered the elevator and slammed the button that would take him to the rooms both you and Bendy shared.  
What better way to find you than the ink demon himself.  
"That thing was a mistake Sammy Lawrence, why do you care about it so much?"  
Sammy looked up as the elevator went down, and with no hint of regret he answered "because that little sheep is the only friend I have in this hell hole of a building"  
He was laughing on the inside when he saw Joey's impression of a gold fish.

Sammy was pacing when the elevator came to a complete stop. He knew he should be patient and take this calmly, but he was too worked up and worried to even care what he did. That or he was falling faster than he first thought.  
 **We must fall for the siren to please them more.**  
 _ENOUGH! We need to focus, this isn't going to help us find them faster._  
Pausing his pace. Sammy closed his eyes, and took a few slow breaths, trying to quell the storm that was his brain. He even slapped his cheek hard in the hopes it would knock some sense into him. Even if it did sting.  
Arguing with himself, allowing the cult side of him to take over was and still is a really bad idea right now. He needed to think rationally, he had to think about his 'friend' and how to get to you.  
And he needed Bendy for that. If he didnt know, then he was going to ransack this place until he did. You were his responsibility, both from Drew and to himself.  
This pleased both sides of him, and the storm calmed down. So when he opened his eyes, he opened the door for the elevator, and calmly called out as he exited the death trap.  
"Bendy? Are you here? It's me, ya boi" some joke between you and Bendy, he didn't understand it but it might encourage the little guy to come out.  
He walked further into the room and tried calling out again. Still no response. He sighed in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He needed to find you and fast.  
"Bendy. If your here then I need you to come out" he was never the man to beg, he still wasn't, but he was certainly close to it "I need to find our friend, have you seen them?"  
He heard movement further down the corridor, he got the little guys attention then "look, I don't care if they asked you to keep their locationa secret, but I need to see them"  
A white board on a stick came out from a corner 'why should I tell you when you and the others have been talking behind their back?'  
"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything bad to them" he really hadn't, he had been too busy writing his music and snapping at others.  
"Don't lie Lawrence" a toon using a humans last name was the equivalent of an insult and being mad "(Y/n) came to me nearly crying when they heard people saying that the sickness and retching was making things worse for them and their work, including your attitude"  
Sammy felt his eyes widen at the statement "I may have been more of an ass to people, but I never took it out of (y/n)" he paused for a moment as he remembered something else "when did this happen?"  
"Like you don't know, go away Lawrence, I've been taking care of them, they don't need someone to bring them down again"  
Sammy gritted his teeth, and felt all the stress and worry finally blow up and cut the last string he had of staying silent "did you know about the abuse they suffered the moment they came to life? Did they tell you that people were talking behind their back about how ugly their face was? How they were a mistake? That they never should have existed in the first place?" he ranted.  
No response from Bendy. Sammy took that as his queue to continue "I have had them stay in my office more times than I can count, I may not have always talked to them, but I gave them a safe haven where they could just be themselves. AND THIS WAS BEFORE THOSE MONSTERS MENTALLY TORTURED THEM, TO THE POINT WHERE THEY WOULD HIDE BEHIND A MASK!" he shrieked "YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT BENDY, BUT DON'T YOU DARE CLAIM THAT I HATE (Y/N). THEY ARE MY LITTLE SHEEP AND I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP THEM SAFE!"  
In the spur of the moment, he punched the wall in anger. This hadn't gone as planned.  
And then he jumped when he heard the wall tap near his location. When he looked, he realised it was Bendy. Looking at him with a sad expression, and the the board was shaking as he lifted it.  
"You really mean it?" the words shifted "were they bullied that much just because of their face?"  
"They never told you?" was all Sammy could say through his shock "yes, it is true, the bullying, me helping. Everything"  
Bendy looked close to crying "why wouldn't they tell me? I'm their best friend"  
 **You are not their friend if they didn't tell you, little gremlin.**  
 _As if they would have told us as well_  
Sammy patted his cheek "I don't think they mentioned anything because they were worried you would do something"  
"I would have done something about the bad mouthing if they hadn't made me promise not to do anything to anyone" Bendy sighed "this ink poisoning is really getting to them, they can barely move now, they mostly sleep but when they wake up, it's just to throw up before going back to sleep"  
"How are they still functioning if they can't go in the ink?"  
"I've been sharing my ink with them, not a lot, but enough for them to survive. Joey is still trying to get a fresh batch of ink for them" Bendy shrugged helplessly.  
It shouldn't take that long for Joey to order a fresh batch of ink for an emergency like this. Unless...  
"Bendy, (y/n) took a dive in the pipes and got the bad ink, what were you doing when it happened?" he frowned, unease clenching his stomach.  
"I was talking with Joey, he always gives me a bottle of ink to drink so I don't always do it when I'm with my friend" Bendy admitted "even the other people in the studio offer me some, don't know why though"  
"That b*stard" Sammy growled "he's doing this on purpose, how could I have not seen this before?" he began to rant as he paced "Joey isn't buying enough ink for the both of you to survive, he's deliberately trying to kill (Y/n)"   
It made so much sense, Bendy was the perfect figure save for the slight height difference. But you weren't perfect, you were an amalgamate as for as that monster was concerned. It would explain why you always had to drink from the pipes. It would also explain why the man hadn't cleaned it out with fresh ink in weeks, maybe months.  
"WHAT?! Joey would never do that, he's our creator" Bendy didn't want to believe it.  
"Think about it though Bendy. You are always with someone, they were offering you ink, fresh ink from their own bottles. When was the last time one was offered to (y/n)?" even he, your FRIEND had never offered ink, he always assumed you had some ready and waiting "when was the last time they were with someone for more than a few measly minutes that didn't involve a task?"  
Bendy shook his head and began to drip a little. He didn't want to believe it, he thought it was simply humans trying to handle a deformed, humanoid looking ink creature. But it has been weeks now since you were given life. No one seemed to listen to you. Except for Sammy.  
But then he remembered everything you told him. The pain and sadness in your eyes dispite the smile on your face. A fake one.  
Bendy finally cried and collapsed onto his knees.  
All Sammy could do was kneel down and offer a hand on the demons shoulder. He felt just as guilty for all of this too, if he hadn't been so narrow minded and just focused on everything else. He would have seen the signs as well.   
**There's nothing we can do to change it now. All we can do is fix this mess before Joey wins.**  
For once, Sammy agreed with his darker side. You had been missing for nearly 2-3 days now, if he didn't find you soon. Well, he didn't know what to think.  
Well, aside from giving Joey Drew a wish that he had never been born. Nobody would hurt his precious Siren again. Not even the creator.  
"Bendy" Sammy whispered "I'm going to save our friend, but I am going to need your help, and after we find them, we are going to pay dear Joey Drew a visit"  
Bendy looked up through ink teared eyes and nodded.  
Nobody hurts his friend and gets away with it.


	3. The Plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE! XD  
> Hope you like this.

After some discussion, it was agreed that there was no way Bendy could go around the studio and hide big buckets of ink from everyone. They would have noticed and would immediately get Joey. Wally especially.  
So they were resorted to using just little ink bottles that Bendy had either stashed away or stolen from the workers, until everyone had finished for the day. Which also meant Sammy would have to leave, wait an hour or two, and then come back to the studio, Bendy would have to unlock the door as well.  
Sammy had explained all of his plan to Bendy. The poor demon didn't like the idea, but it was the only plan Sammy could think of.  
"Besides" Sammy continued "I already told Joey that I had finished the music, I can't use that as an excuse to stay behind" he placed both hands on Bendy's shoulders "we will save them Bendy, but we have to be careful with how we do this, for now, all we can do is continue giving them the ink to survive, and once everyone has gone, we'll take them to the ink machine, but I don't dare risk putting them inside it in case it contaminates everything or just makes the situation worse"  
Bendy nodded furiously, then held his stick up "I can stay with Wally, that guy doesn't mind me being around him, or if I ask for the keys, it won't be the first time I've done that, he'll think it's for a prank"  
Sammy gave him a weak glare "don't prank me after this"  
Bendy held his free hand up "considering your helping me save my- OUR friend, I'd say it's a fair deal, besides, I have someone in mind" he glared, but Sammy knew it wasn't for him.  
Sammy narrowed his eyes but said nothing about it "alright, I'll see you later tonight" he physically flinched with what he said next "and please, be careful and try not to get caught"  
The little demon gave him his signature smile "I'm Bendy the Dancing Demon, I know what I'm doing Sammy"  
The musician wished he had the confidence himself.

He had to hold every fibre in his body not to go back and wring that man's scrawny neck until he stopped breathing. Joey. The monster as always, had the nerve to come up to him at the end of the day and ask if he had succeeded in finding the mistake.  
_"No" Sammy had replied "Bendy informed me that they are unwell and didn't want to risk me getting any ink on me" he knew this part was a risk, but if it made the man confident to let his guard down and leave before he came back, it was worth it._  
_"Really?" the 'concerned' face appeared "I better make sure they get some ink for tomorrow, thank you for telling me this"_  
_Sure Joey, sure you are "not at all, Mr. Drew"_  
And now, here he was, pacing back and forth in his house waiting for the stupid countdown to finish. He couldn't do anything else to speed the time. His anxiety was through the roof and his thoughts were battling each other in a fight for control over his body.  
He swore that if this kept up. He would be sleep walking by the time he got to the studio.  
**If we wait any longer then we'll never find our Siren. Why the hell did you suggest TWO hours when we could have easily just waited an hour?**  
_Because we don't know if anyone would stay longer than that._  
**Last I checked, that janitor Wally Franks didn't stay for more than an hour.**  
_And what about Joey Drew? Hmm? He likes to stay longer so that he can work on 'appeasing the gods'. Look at Bendy and Siren._  
Sammy slapped his face again. He knew the problems for waiting 2 hours, and for going early. Didn't mean he had to like it though.  
He slapped his hands over his face and took a deep breath, as he let it out he made a low groan while also trying to repeat the list he had to do.  
Step 1. Wait under the cover of night to break into a studio.  
Step 2. Follow Bendy to where the Siren was and see if they were alive.  
Step 3. If alive. Bring Siren to the ink machine.  
Step 4. Turn on ink machine and drown them in fresh ink and hope for the best.  
Step 5. Help Bendy with items he wants to use to prank Joey, or injure.  
Yeah, not the best plan he had. But it was simple, and hopefully simple was what was needed to make sure you came back.  
Thankfully, this kept him calm enough for the timer to count down to zero. And he left his building with purpose and determination.  
He would do anything to get you back, even if he had to sacrifice Joey to do it.


	4. ...Goes Wrong?

Why did it hurt so much? Your body felt like it was dissolving into water like it was being pulled into way too many directions. You were always tired. So tired. And when you did wake up, it was just to throw up any left the ink that Bendy had kindly given you.  
You had tried to tell him to just leave it, that it wasn't working no matter how much ink he gave you. But he never listened, instead, he would force you to drink the ink, sometimes having to force your mouth open to do it. Not that you resisted a lot since you were too weak to fight anyway.  
Right now you were staring at the ink looking water that surrounded the docks, unable to see your reflection thanks to the wave currents that occasionally occurred.   
Although you were too busy with your thoughts to pay attention to any of this. Instead, your thoughts swirled around the one human that made your existence mean something. Sammy Lawrence. The Composer.  
You don't know how long you've been down here, but you missed him dearly. He was the reason you started to feel warm. He was the first human to show you compassion in his own way. He was the first person to give you the time of day for crying out loud.  
Yes, those comments hurt and you had gone crying to Bendy for comfort, but that wasn't Sammy's fault. You knew he was always stressed, and you being sick wasn't helping his situation any better. That's why you left to come down here.  
Because he. He... HE WAS EVERYTHING TO YOU! He gave you a heart. He gave you a reason. He gave you warmth. Your spark. Your... your...  
You were so tired...   
Thinking hurts...

The door was open just enough for Sammy to know Bendy was there. He wasted no time running towards it and practically burst through it. He made no effort to slow down though when Bendy shut the door and ran to catch up with him.  
Sammy didn't stop though until he came to the lift, opened it, and entered along with Bendy.  
"Which level do we go to?" he asked as he looked down at Bendy.  
The little ink demon raised his blank board "the very bottom, followed by a straight corridor and a few turns, I dare not risk traveling with you via ink as it could kill you"  
Sammy mentally cursed, he should have known that "alright, but I don't know which one is the bottom floor. I never leave the second floor unless it's to meet with Joey"  
Instead of replying, Bendy just jumped in a comic action and pressed the button marked 11.  
The doors closed shut, the elevator rattled and shook but ran smoothly as it began to move down the path laid for it.  
Sammy never had to use the elevator unless it was to meet with Joey. He had to agree with Thomas about these things moving like a dog on its last legs. It unsettled him and with time already not on their side, it made things worse for him. And he didn't want to pace in front of Bendy lest he makes things worse than they already were.  
Speaking of Bendy.  
"Bendy" the creature looked up "I know you're capable of walking through ink, but follow me now? Why not tell me the floor and wait for me there? You could easily feed Si- (Y/n) and meet me before I get there"  
Bendy shook his head and lifted his board up "because when we get there, we have to make an immediate turn for another elevator"  
This made Sammy raise an eyebrow "another elevator?"  
Bendy nodded as the words on the board changed "how many floors do you think this building has?"  
This time, Sammy raised both of his eyebrows "four, maybe five tops"  
Bendy shook his head "there are over 15 floors"  
This time Sammy's jaw dropped, he could barely get a word out as he tried to process this new information.  
Thankfully, Bendy continued "floor 15 is literally underground, in a place full of caves and...other things" he shivered "that's where the first part of the building stops, and Joey somehow managed to extend it even more, but this new place. This place is where he throws his failed experiments, he drowns them, Sammy. He drowns them all in a pool of ink"  
The human felt his face pale at what the ink demon had said. He hadn't even known Joey had done other experiments before these two "what happens to them?" he croaked, he could barely raise his voice.  
Bendy gave him the saddest look he could muster "a drop of water in the ocean is rarely seen again"  
"You don't think that-"  
"Every time I went to check on them, they would be staring at the ocean with a lost look"  
Sammy was silently thankful he hadn't eaten anything before leaving his house.

It wasn't until the elevator stopped that Sammy realised something during their conversation. Something that should have been obvious.  
"Didn't you say you could walk through ink?" Bendy nodded "why couldn't you take them with you instead of both of us walking down?"   
"Because 1) they'll get suspicious and 2) they are way too sick for me to make the travel, it could make things worse"  
He hadn't thought about that. But agreed under his breath.  
They stayed in silence after that, neither was comfortable talking after both revelations, and it made them more determined to hurry and find (Y/n) before anything happened to them.   
When they reached the bottom floor, Bendy pulled on his trousers and pointed him in the direction needed to reach the second elevator. Sammy silently followed with no resistance. Although he was silently fuming that they couldn't move faster, thanks to Bendy's size. And he couldn't exactly put the guy on his shoulders since he looked heavy enough to wreck his shoulders.  
And he would need his strength when he found his Siren.  
"We only have to take this elevator and then it's a clear walk to (Y/n)" Bendy said as he held the board in view "As you take them back up, I can make a start on the ink machine"  
"You know how to operate it?"  
Bendy narrowed his eyes "Joey wanted me to know how to use it in case of 'emergencies', I don't know what he meant by that but looking back now, I think it has something to do with the press and favoritism"  
Sammy growled under his breath "he has a lot to answer for Bendy, but I swear I'll fix (Y/n) myself if I have to"  
They reached the elevator and entered it, Bendy reached the bottom button and simply leaned against the wall like a comic gangster. Sammy sat down since he got the feeling this trip was going to be longer than before.   
Bendy was the first to speak "I may look innocent Sammy but I'm not stupid, I've noticed how you speak when we talk about (Y/n), you like them don't you?" he hadn't looked up from his stare with the floor.  
Sammy allowed himself to look nervous "I don't think 'like' is the best word to describe it, more like obsession"  
This made him look up and narrow his eyes "so you're going to use them for your own sick fantasies? I thought you cared about them"  
"I DO!" he snapped as he stared back "I care about them more than I should, I am a sick and twisted man Bendy, I know that, and every day I am reminded just how much that is true when I look at Siren. I hide it under my grumpy attitude" he could feel his mind breaking down, but he refused his tears to shed "I want to love them, Bendy, I truly do, but with this. This DISEASE I have that is no better than Joey's obsession with the dark arts, which may never be possible, that's why I have tried to bring them close to consider me a friend but not enough for them to get anything else from it"  
By this point he was panting and looking worn out. Bendy, who had been silent the whole time, slowly eased his glare.  
"What exactly goes through your mind Sammy when you think of them?"  
He had already jumped, might as well join the sharks "I want to make them happy, I want to please them, I want them to use me like some sick, twisted puppet for their own amusement" he seemed to sink into himself "I want to give and be given everything, they are something I consider unnatural, but still so beautiful to look at. After hearing what everyone has said about Siren, and realising what Joey has done, every bit of me wants to hunt them down and make them suffer in the worst possible way"  
The ink demon stayed silent for a moment "I've noticed you've started calling them Siren. Why's that?"  
"Because their voice is beautiful to listen to, but their appearance looks deadly, and I love it" he gives the ink gremlin a distant smile "everything about them is perfect, something so deadly all within the form of something harmless, and yet people ridicule them just for the disfigured face" he snarled near the end.  
"Final question Sammy, would you die for them?"  
"Within a heartbeat" came the immediate answer.  
 _He may not be able to love like those other humans do. But he certainly has the devotion of one, and a worshiper_ Bendy thought "you would never hurt them intentionally, would you?"  
"If I knew I was hurting them and hadn't realised I would do anything to make it up to them"  
Bendy clapped his hands, ignoring Sammy's flinch "well Sammy" he got up, somehow not tiring from the board he was holding, he slowly walked forwards "from your actions and dedication, I can say that I fully believe in everything you've just said, but..." his eyes began to cover under the ink from his forehead, looking more twisted **"hurt them, and I will make your life a living hell"**  
That was the final push and Sammy passed out before he realised what was happening.

Everything hurt so much, you could barely feel your legs. Or did you not have any to begin with. It was cold. So cold. Where was your Sammy? Where was Bendy? Should he be back with some ink right now?  
"..ren? Si..n" who was that? It sounded so far away "wa.. up"  
Weren't you already awake? You sure you were. You tried to move again, but everything hurt. Why couldn't you speak?"  
"It.. o.a. Si... yo... sa.." the voice continued "I ha.. you"  
Everything shifted, everything seemed off. Who was this person? Why do you feel funny?  
Sammy. Where are you? Please. Let me see you before I fall.  
"You wo... fa.. I hav. you"  
You were so tired, why couldn't you sleep more? This was very draining. And it hurt to think. To feel everything being ripped apart from the inside.  
"Si... my swe.. Si... ho.. on a mo.... lon..."  
"Sa-me"  
You felt pain as you felt yourself shift onto something hard. Had you been picked up? How did you not realise before?  
And then you felt something cold hit your body, you tried to scream. You tried to move. But your limbs wouldn't respond.  
You were so tired...  
Maybe... you should... try to...  
 _I will see you soon. My precious Siren_  
Sweet bliss of Oblivion consumed you.


	5. The Cog's In Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm not updating much guys, I had some... tricky sleeping. Anyway, it might be like this for a while, so please bare with me. For now though, enjoy this piece I forgot to post up ages ago lol ^^

It felt like he had just drowned you despite you being made of ink. But it was the only best shot he and Bendy had.  
Now they just had to play the waiting game. They couldn't move the body that was currently covered in ink. They had to wait for the new, fresh ink to sink in and heal you.  
"I've always been a patient man, but this is the one time I wish I didn't have to wait" Sammy admitted as he sank down against the wall, his hands clenching in anger and wanting to wring someone's neck.  
"Good things come to those who wait" Bendy stated on his board.  
"Did Joey tell you that?" Sammy snorted as he rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lie.  
"No. It was (Y/n)"  
That surprised Sammy "seriously?"  
"They always told me this when I got impatient when I had to wait for something" his eyes gave a distant look as he remembered the memory "I wanted to annoy Joey enough for him to tell me what it was, he always played hard to get but always gave in when I pressured him enough. I annoyed (Y/n) enough for them to tie me up to stop me from finding Drew" his shoulders shook as he silently laughed "that's when they started teaching me patience"  
The musician knew the pair had some type of bond. But he wasn't expecting this. Sure he had seen first hand just how protective Bendy was to you. But he had never seen the soft side before. If you don't count the talk they had before this all happened.  
"I just can't believe how blind and faithful I was to Joey. If you hadn't come and show me the truth, I don't think they would have survived"  
"Don't blame yourself for this Bendy, this is much my fault as the rest of the studio"  
"Maybe, but you at least made the effort to make them feel welcome here. They haven't"  
"Even if that welcome was in the form of sarcasm?"  
"Yes. Sometimes words don't need to be said to show someone you care. Sometimes, all that is required is some action, like a hug"  
"I bet you gave them plenty of that" Sammy gave a small smile.  
"Who doesn't like hugs?" Bendy made an overdramatic swing of his arms outward as if he had been insulted "hugs are magical, and don't you dare say otherwise"  
"You'll hear no arguments from me" he was never a huggy person, at least when humans were involved. Give him an animal and he would give them the love and affection needed.  
"Now we got all the mushy stuff out of the way, what are we going to do about Joey Drew?"  
This caused Sammy to snarl "nothing would please me than to break his head in with an axe" he gave Bendy his dark smile, he was done pretending now "but I have something even better in mind"  
"Oh please tell me Sammy" Bendy began to bounce in place.  
"What's the one thing he relies on most?" he questions the ink demon.  
"Either the people or... me"  
"Correct. We need to rectify that, as well as the workers" Sammy shifted until he was sitting comfortably "those people and Joey like you simply because your 'perfect' in their eyes, they warmed up to you because of your nature. But what happens when we get rid of that? What if you ignored them?"  
Bendy's eyes widened with the realization "they'd be desperate to make things better, or at least Joey would"  
His mouth widened "precisely, now while I don't like the workers, we can't make them suffer too much, without them we won't be making more episodes for you" this time he showed teeth "but nothing was said about good old Joey Drew"  
Before Bendy could respond, a large wheeze of breath happened from behind him. As he turned around, he saw your head launched in the air as if you had nearly drowned underwater. Well, ink in this case but it was the same principle.  
Both bolted towards your shifting form. They watched in shock and pain at not being able to comfort you as you tried to literally pull yourself together. While also screaming in panic.  
"Bendy, can you touch them or would that interfere with the ink?" Sammy asked, not taking his eyes off of you at all.  
Bendy tapped the human's leg twice. No.  
Sammy knelt down as he watched your form shift from half solid to liquid form, using his hands to balance on the floorboards "(Y/n)" he said softly enough for you to hear but not too loud for it to echo "please focus on my voice (Y/n). I'm here, sitting next to you, Bendy is here too" he decided to sit down on his butt to make this easier "please, don't panic my lovely Siren, your friends are here to help you, but you need to calm down and slowly pull your self together"  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Bendy nodding his head as if he was shaking something off. Words were appearing on the board but he didn't pay attention to it. He had to keep his Siren calm and grounded before they tried anything rash.  
"Siren. My lovely Siren, focus on my voice, don't panic, your safe. I'm here, Bendy is here. Your friends are here for you (Y/n)" he was surprised his voice could be so calm when his heart was trying to escape "remember the times you would sit in my office to listen to me play the banjo. Remember the times you would sit above in Norman Polk's balcony to watch me complain and compose the band"  
The wave began to slow down until it was nothing more than gentle waves. You were there, you were listening. Sammy would count that as a success.  
"Bendy told me you were scared that you had upset me" why did that come out? Damn it, better speed this up "you could never upset me, my beautiful Siren, and there is. Another reason why I've been acting the way I have been. I am sorry if I made you feel unloved. But I promise to make it up to you"  
The ink stilled, then a small lump rose slightly from its puddle, revealing two gold eyes that seemed to be staring at Sammy's soul.  
You were defiantly the most beautiful thing Sammy had ever seen. /but he could lose himself in your eyes later "there's my lovely friend. Come on" he cooed "you can do it, I'll even give you a one time offer of hugging me" he joked.  
Your eyes widened before scrunching up in concentration. Sammy had never seen this much determination from you before. But he was glad you weren't panicking. He watched in silence as you slowly worked on solidifying your body from top to bottom. Bendy seemed fine with giving you the support.  
You had a few hiccups, but you managed to learn from the mistakes. You couldn't stop yourself from crying though. Almost stuttering to Sammy if he meant every word during his talk.  
Sammy's answer was to hug you and kiss your forehead. You broke down sobbing on his shoulder as you clung onto him like a lifeline.  
Bendy held onto your leg in comfort as well. He wasn't upset that you went to Sammy first. This was clearly something you needed right now. You would talk to him later. Right now, you needed comfort from someone who wasn't ink and didn't see you as a monster.  
All three people stayed in a huddle until you fell asleep from the crying. Sammy didn't hesitate to pick you up and carry you over to his office. Ordering Bendy to grab any of the blankets Joey might have lying around.  
Once he had come back and stood inside Sammy's office, the man told him to make a bed or nest for (Y/n) to sleep on. He couldn't do it because he had his hands full and he did not want his Siren to be sleeping on the floor.  
"All done Sammy," Bendy said as he made a tadaa motion "but why here?"  
Sammy placed you down on the bed as if you were made of glass "because right now they need a place they feel safe in. And I need to leave and get some food and clean clothes"  
"Your leaving?"  
"I'll be back Bendy. I am not abandoning you or Siren again. But I do need to clean myself up so I don't rouse any suspicion until we pay them back"  
The ink demon looked at Sammy's appearance and knew he was right. The man was covered in ink, and if he 'came back' or stayed here in those clothes, someone was going to get suspicious.  
"Try to hurry Sammy. I don't want them to wake up and think you left again" Bendy sat down next to your sleeping form.  
"I'll do my best Bendy" was all the human could say before leaving his office.  
He did keep his promise though. And that was all Bendy could ask for.

When morning came, people weren't that surprised to see Bendy opening the door for them to get in. They all said morning to him punched in and got started on their work.  
It wasn't until they noticed that he was ignoring them that they began to notice something was wrong with the ink demon.  
They tried talking to him, asking him what was wrong. But he would just look at them like they stole his favourite toy and then walk away. Even Joey couldn't get him to say anything.  
And that was just the start of it. People who came out of the music department would be whispering to each other as they went to the bathroom. No one knew why.  
At least up until it was time for break.  
Half the people went into the break room to get their rest and food. And immediately the place was buzzed about the situation. Especially with Sammy.  
"What do you mean?" asked one of the storyboarders.  
"Everything seemed fine the moment we walked into the music department" one of the musicians started "but we noticed Sammy wasn't at his desk, which was strange since he is always here early, we decided to risk it and check inside, in case something was wrong" they paused and looked uncomfortable.  
Someone else spoke up "I stopped them from getting in, because what I saw from the window made me think twice from disturbing them"  
"Why? What did you see?"  
"Sammy was asleep in the corner of his office, opposite the door and in a nest of blankets, with this creepy looking ink creature in his lap, he was holding the thing like a child, it was on his lap and his arms were around its waist" the person hissed.  
Everyone looked at the person in shock.  
"What are you guys gossiping about this time?"  
Everyone jumped and turned to see Sammy standing in the doorway, but what shocked them the most was that he didn't look like his usual grumpy self. He looked, dare they think it, normal. Tired even.  
"We saw you on the floor with some strange ink beast sitting on you" someone dared to speak up "we weren't sure what to think"  
"Of course not, because you like to jump to conclusions and assume you know best" yep, there was the grumpy Sammy they knew "and since you are all most likely going to spread rumors, allow me to make one thing clear. The only reason I was like that, was because (Y/n) had a nightmare, they even had a panic attack and ran into my office, when I came into the building I found them sitting there, rocking back and forth and breathing erratically"  
Everyone looked at him in shock.  
"The position you saw was me trying to comfort them because I am the only person they trust to see them in a weak state. Why? Because every single human in this screwed up studio doesn't care whether that creature exists or dies" he stormed past everyone to grab himself some coffee, when he was done and turned to leave the room, he made one final comment "do this world a favour, and stop judging people by their appearance, you didn't do that with Bendy, so why should you do it to (Y/n)?"  
With those final words of wisdom, he left them alone. He couldn't waste a second when it came to his precious Siren.  
No one dared speak up about this for the whole day.

Susie hummed in happiness as she walked out of the recording area. She had been in a really good mood despite all the commotion about Sammy. She ignored it obviously, Sammy wasn't the kind of man to be all lovey-dovey with people, let alone a hideous ink creature.  
Especially when she was finally going to make the first move of asking the man out, as friends, for now anyway.  
However, when she made it to the window of his office, she stopped dead in her tracks, jaw slack and bug-eyed when she saw the desk.  
Sammy was there, looking completely fine. But what stopped her was the form on his lap, back towards her so she couldn't see the creature's hideous face. But Sammy's hand was around the waist with the hand resting on the desk, pen held in his fingers like this was an everyday thing he did. And his chin was resting innocently on top of the creature's head.  
She had to hold back the scream as she watched Sammy shifted his head to kiss the disgusting creature's head. And. Was he SMILING?! Sammy never smiled.  
Her legs began to shake in shock, anger and jealousy were boiling in her gut as she watched her crush hold that monster the same way she had envisioned herself with Sammy. How dare that monster take and manipulate HER Sammy.  
As she took a step backward, she heard a faint "my precious Siren, no will hurt you ever again" he kissed the head again "I love you (Y/n)"  
Seething in rage, she stormed away, not caring about the noises she made as she practically stomped away like a child who didn't get their way.  
She never saw Sammy looking in her direction, grinning darkly.  
Perfect.


End file.
